


Between Them Both

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Begging, Bodily Fluids, Dildos, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, Language, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Knock Out enjoys some personal time with his lovers.  Especially when he's pressed between them both.





	

  
"Mmmm~ K-Knock Out~"

 

The redhead normally had something witty and dirty to say to Sally whenever she begged while filled with his cock, but he was having a bit of trouble comprehending any thoughts at the moment.

 

Being fucked hard by the much bigger Breakdown was a good reason to be lost for words tonight.

 

"Quiet tonight, Doc?"

 

Primus, he loved it when his lover used that nickname.

 

"Still tight after three rounds.  Still good after I wrecked you the last round."

 

Knock Out managed a chuckle before a whimper came as Breakdown's hard thrust and Sally's heels dug into his back.  Fuck, she was so tight... and Breakdown was making him fuck her with every thrust.

 

"And here I thought the toy I put in you when you were sucking us off would make you too loose."

 

Oh, he had thought the same too.  The toy had been so big.  So deep and tight in his little asshole, sucking it up like a whore's cunt.  How he wished it had been one attached to the floor or bed so he could have fucked himself on it while Breakdown's cock choked him.

 

Ooo~ Maybe they could teach Sally how to wear one like that.  And let her fuck his tight little asshole to get him ready for Breakdown.

 

"K-! Knock Out!  Oh~ Breakdown."

 

"Hold on there, Sally; Knock Out needs to hold out for a little longer.  Then I'll let him fill your little pussy with his seed."

 

"You've... *hah* gotten much better at-! Dirty talk..."

 

"Listen to you long enough, Doc, and I pick up a few good ones."

 

"How... kind of-!"

 

Knock Out gasped as Breakdown grabbed his hips and pushed him down onto Sally, his body nearly crushing them as they moaned and mewled under the man's giant physique.

 

"Come on, Doc," Primus, his whole body was shivering because of this man whispering into his ear, "Why don't you skip the niceness and start begging to cum?"

 

Half of him wanted to beg.  But half of him wanted to fire back with his own snarky comeback.  Just to make his lover torture him longer.

 

But a quick thrust threw any words he had out of his mind as both he and Sally groaned.

 

"Are you going to make Sally cry?  You know she loves it when you put your cum deep in her pussy.  Don't deny her that."

 

Damn it... If Sally wasn't so tight and warm around him...

 

"P-Please..." He struggled to get out.  "Please... N-Need to cum."

 

"Oh?" Raspy and hot breath tickled his ear. "Need to cum, Doc?"

 

"P-Please... Want to cum... Cum so deep in Sally..."

 

"...Okay then, Doc."  Kisses.  Soft, wet kisses behind his ear as the man's lower half lifted off his hips.  "I'll let you cum.  You fill up Sally and I'll fill you up too.  Okay Doc?"

 

"Yes~ Yes, yes, yes, please-!"

 

He lost his sense of time when he felt the first thrust.  Breakdown didn't let up.  He just kept fucking and fucking and fucking him until he felt hot in his body and Sally's walls clamping down on him and whiteness-

 

Knock Out snapped back to consciousness as he felt his cock spent the last inside Sally's shivering pussy.  And the hard, painful jolts behind him reminded him of the hot, thick cock inside his rectum, filling him up with his lover's cum like he was a two-copper whore.

 

A pleasured whimper left him as Breakdown's hips went flush with his, finishing up inside him and keeping him nice and full.

 

"How ya doing, Doc?"

 

Sally's nails were digging into his back.  Her breasts were planted hard into his chest and he felt his own sweaty back clinging to Breakdown's as he kept them pinned.

 

Stuck between two hot and sweaty bodies feeling used and dirty?

 

"Never better."

 

Chuckling and kisses would soon follow, that he knew.  And maybe if he was lucky, one more good fucking to make him finally lose his voice.

 

END


End file.
